


Day one: Peace

by Snovolovac



Series: Advent shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves coffee, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel in the Bunker, Could be seen as destiel, Family, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will, They got a new coffeemaker, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovolovac/pseuds/Snovolovac
Summary: First instalation of Advent shorts series.Team free will enjoys a quiet, peaceful morning in the bunker.That's it.Fluff and family, because they deserve it.





	Day one: Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series I've ever written! Or started writing, considering I haven't written all of the shorts yet. But, I have written the first few!
> 
> Each short is made based off an advent prompt list I found online, so the core idea for each story isn't mine. Neither are the Spn characters. I just wrote out the one shots for fun!
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue and none of these are beta read, so please forgive any possible mistakes.
> 
> Oh, and even though this is an advent series, none of the written shorts so far have anything to do with Christmas.  
> Rating may change from work to work.

Day one: Peace

They didn't get many mornings like this one. Sam was at the counter messing with the new caffee machine they bought on the last grocery run. Apparently it made expressos and a few other fancy drinks of choice. Dean was not ashamed to admit that he was the one to vote for buying instead of against. Sam had been surprised, yet smugly pleased.

Dean sat at the kitchen table waiting for his eggs to cool and warming his hands on a freshly poured cup of creamy liquid. Cas sat opposite of him with newspaper in his hands, head tilted as he read. Dean didn't even know where he got the paper, but considering the angel never slept he most likely went to town and bought it that morning. Probably walked all the way there, the hippie.

He had once told Dean that he enjoyed being outside at dawn, watching the sun rise and paint the sky from deep indigo to hues of light blue and pink. It reminded him of heaven before it went corrupt, he had said. Dean had almost started feeling bad about the angel not being able to see it again, before Cas' gaze turned his way with a smile that was small, but the most heart-touching one Dean saw in a while. I'm glad I got to find that sort of peace again. With you. And Sam. Dean had been seriously tempted to brush the chick flick moment off, but stopped himself in time. Cas was happy with them. He was at peace and finally considered himself a part of their family. Hell, he was smiling, something Dean never even thought possible back when Cas was a stoic, douche-bag warrior of heaven. So Dean had done what his gut told him to. He had smiled back.

The coffeemaker pinged and brought Dean back from the memory. Sam came over with a handful of his own breakfast and two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to Cas. The angel folded the unfinished paper and gratefully brought the cup to his nose, inhaling deeply and releasing a content sigh. Sam let out a fond huff and Dean chuckled. Regardless of not needing to eat or drink, when it came to coffee, Cas was as good as a junkie. A true Winchester.

They made relaxed little conversation between sips and bites, occasionally chuckling at something one or the other said. It was a good morning, a peaceful one. One they didn't get very often in their lives and line of work, but for that exact reason knew how to appreciate. And appreciate it they did.


End file.
